


Shipping, In All Senses of the Word

by mikor1n



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:37:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikor1n/pseuds/mikor1n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The UPS Store AU. Sort of Kaneki x Tsukiyama, sort of Kaneki x Hide. Tsukiyama tries to ship something, but Hide really, really wants his attention. For my darling, I love you~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shipping, In All Senses of the Word

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleBee_John](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleBee_John/gifts).



Kaneki exhaled slowly, tugging the sleeves of his hoodie over his hands as he leaned against the counter. The rush seemed to have died down, for now, and Touka had retired to the back room to continue sorting mail. As far as the young man knew, he would have a moment to collect himself, which Touka had insisted that he take.

He reached a hand up to lace his fingers through his hair, pushing himself off from the counter to follow Touka into the back. But that familiar chime of the doorbell froze him in his steps. "Kaneki-kun!" 

The svelte voice was all too familiar, and a subconscious grimace pulled at the corners of Kaneki's lips. "T-Tsukiyama-san!" Kaneki greeted the gourmet with as much enthusiasm as he could muster. "Weren't you... just in here yesterday?" 

The question was answered with a lilted chuckle. "Of course I was." Tsukiyama was empty-handed, with the exception of a single letter. Kaneki let out a soft sigh - so he could sell the man a stamp and send him on his way. But the man offered no form of explanation as to what he needed with the envelope. 

"What are you sending out today?" Kaneki asked, putting on his peppiest customer service voice. Normally, he didn't struggle too much with that, but he couldn't deny the fact that Tsukiyama's presence made him slightly uncomfortable. 

"This." Tsukiyama brandished the note, a brilliant smile playing at his lips. "What are my options, dear Kaneki-kun?"

The familiarity sent a shiver down Kaneki's spine, but he forced a smile. "Well, I could send it through first class mail, and I think that would be the easiest... I can just stamp it for you, Tsukiyama-san, don't worry about paying--"

But Tsukiyama wouldn't hear it. "Non! How could I simply not pay? How much would it be for overnight shipping?"  
Kaneki's eyes widened a fraction, countless memories of other customers immediately storming out upon discovering the prices of overnight shipping. But something told him money wouldn't be a problem. "Well... overnight would probably be around fifty or sixty dollars, even just for a little letter like this...."

"Tres bien!" Tsukiyama exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Let's do overnight, Kaneki-kun! And perhaps your manager would be happy that you've made such a big sale, hmm?"  
Kaneki's cheeks reddened slightly. It would look good on him that he had managed to upsell from first class mail to overnight.... He cleared his throat. "Y-Yes, you're right. Thank you, Tsukiyama-san." He offered the taller male a smile before leaning down to take an overnight envelope. His attention turned to the envelope Tsukiyama had given him, eyes narrowing slightly as he read over the addresses.   
"Tsukiyama-san... the return address and send to address are the exact same." 

Tsukiyama grinned. "Oui, you're right. I want to send it to myself. By tomorrow."   
The door chimed once more, coaxing Touka from the back room. Kaneki barely caught the customer's eye - and immediately, he recognized him to be Hide. And at that moment, more than anything, Kaneki just wanted Tsukiyama to leave.   
"Oh... okay, well this will be easy then," he said with a firm nod, but his gaze wandered to Hide. Hide shot Kaneki a grin, waving slightly before turning his attention to Touka. 

It didn't take Tsukiyama long to catch on. "Actually, on second thought, Kaneki-kun... I don't think that overnight will be necessary," he interjected, his voice taking on a sugary sweetness that definitely hadn't been there before.   
Kaneki's breath caught in his throat, and he tried his hardest to contain the annoyance bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He had only just printed the label. Only barely, he heard a soft "Can I wait around for a minute? I need to talk to Kaneki." The words only made him even more anxious to get the gourmet the hell out of the store. 

"Well, I could change it to Priority Mail for you, Tsukiyama-san... but I really don't think it's necessary, since you're sending it to yourself...." Kaneki murmured, his words immediately catching Hide's attention. He cleared his throat, clicking a few different options in order to change the shipment to Tsukiyama's liking. He couldn't help but think that it was entirely possible that the purple haired man would change his mind again... multiple times.   
"Kaneki, let me take over," Touka finally said, making her forceful appearance known to Tsukiyama. Her gaze met his glaringly, and Kaneki gave a quick smile. "Thank you for coming by, Tsukiyama-san. I have faith that your package will get there when you need it." 

"Kaneki, what a dolce boy you are. I'll definitely see you next time!" Tsukiyama gushed - and though Kaneki wouldn't dare ever admit it, the excitement Tsukiyama always got from so much as a sighting of Kaneki warmed his heart.   
But Kaneki's attention turned to Hide. "Hide," he smiled serenely, and the other boy threw his arm around Kaneki's shoulders. 

"It's about time! Geez, you're always so busy, Kaneki," Hide grinned, quickly ushering Kaneki into the back room. He immediately jumped up to sit on the packing table, long, lanky legs dangling. "Has it been busy today?"

Kaneki rubbed the nape of his neck. "Yeah, a little. But Touka-chan is great to work with. She's taken care of most of it." He cleared his throat, looking up at Hide. "Why are you here?"

Hide chuckled sheepishly, taking his turn to avert his gaze from his best friend. "Oh, I just wanted to see you real quick," he said quietly, quite uncharacteristically for Hide. "Touka just helped me ship something, so you better not break it, okay?" 

He slid off the packing table, grinning. "I gotta go, I've got some deliveries to do... but I'll stop by later, okay?" 

A sing-songy "Adieu, Kaneki-kun!" resounding from the front nearly drew Kaneki from his thoughts. But he shook it off, instead smiling at Hide. "Okay, Hide, be safe, okay?"   
Hide beamed. "Always am." Hide bowed his head quickly towards Touka as she approached them, holding only one package. 

"Did Tsukiyama-san ship that letter?" Kaneki asked - more out of curiosity than anything else. 

Touka scoffed. "Nope. But Hide shipped this." She tossed it in Kaneki's direction, and he flinched slightly, but caught it. 

The package was feather-light, and at first, Kaneki questioned why Touka would even think about tossing a customer's package. But he saw his own name on the label - what was Hide doing, shipping a package to Kaneki?  
With raised eyebrows, Kaneki sliced open the seal of the box and perched on the end of the packing table. Inside was a small flower - a single white one, still bright with life, wrapped around a folded note. 

He pressed a hand to his lips briefly, a brilliant grin spreading across his lips. He unfolded the note gingerly. 

"Flowers are lame, but I saw this one and thought of you for some reason. Stay a little late at work tonight, okay? I want to take you out... and I'll make up for it. Promise. 

\- Hide." 

"Take the rest of the day off, Kaneki-kun," Touka cut in. "You need the rest... don't want to look bad for Hide." She snorted, but her eyes shone with mischief. 

"T-Touka-chan!"


End file.
